


You Again?

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [26]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Disasters, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m also bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Korra has some car trouble, and happens to fall for her mechanic.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	You Again?

Korra knew she was probably being ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. Especially since it was beginning to feel like the universe had it out for her. It all started with some harmless car trouble: It was an older model Satomobile that she’d bought when she had first moved to Republic City, and it had given her nothing but trouble since. The first time, it was because the engine was making a weird noise that she didn’t recognize. So she spent half an hour driving around downtown until she finally found an auto shop.

“Sato and Fire Automotive.” Korra read the sign out loud to herself, as she pulled into the parking lot. “Huh, well I hope they’re open.” She parked in the nearest spot and shut off the engine. Just as she was getting out of the vehicle, the shop’s front door swung open and out walked a stocky man with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red and black uniform, with a name tag that read: Bolin. “Hey, please tell me you guys are open.”  
The man let out a sound of surprise when she spoke, jumping slightly and dropping the box he had been carrying.

“Whoa! What?” He stammered. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there, ma’am.”

“It’s all good, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Korra replied, rubbing the back of her beach nervously. The man, who she assumed was Bolin, bent over to pick up his fallen box.

“But to answer your question, yes we’re open.” He said, flashing a reassuring smile. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” He added, pulling open the door with his free hand. Korra nodded in thanks, and stepped inside.

The lobby was surprisingly spacious. It was furnished with a plush leather couch and several chairs. The walls were painted light green, and the linoleum floor was highly polished. Three vending machines were lined up against the far wall. Standing in front of them was a tall, lanky man with short black hair. He wore a similar uniform to Bolin, only with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. The man was currently in the process of cursing at one of the machines, while simultaneously smacking it with a hand.

“Welcome to Sato and Fire Automotive!” Bolin proclaimed proudly. “I’m Bolin, I usually handle the front desk: answering phone calls and otherwise interacting with the customers. The grumpy man other there.” He added, jerking a thumb in the direction of the vending machines. “He’s my older brother Mako. He handles all the management stuff.”

“It’s very nice to meet you both.” Korra said. Bolin positively beamed at her words, but Make simply gave a grunt in reply. “So, who does the actual mechanical work?”

“That would be me.” A feminine voice said from behind them. Korra turned and bit back a gasp at the sight. Before her stood easily the most beautiful woman that she’d ever seen. The woman was slightly taller than Korra, with long luxurious black hair and brilliant green eyes. She was wearing a pair of overalls, only the top had been undone and tied around her waist, showing off the white tank top underneath. There were a few smudges of grime on her face and neck, yet they somehow made her look even more attractive to Korra. “Hey, I’m Asami, Asami Sato.”

Korra stared at the proffered hand for a long moment, before she realized that she nodded to say something in response.

“I’m Arrok.” Korra said, shaking Asami’s hand. A look of mild amusement crossed the other woman’s face. Korra frowned. Do I have something in my teeth? She thought, absentmindedly running her tongue over them. Then it hit her. “Oh! Oh, no. It’s Korra, not Arrok. I’m...I’m Korra, Korra Waters. Yep that’s me. I’m gonna stop rambling now.” Asami laughed, a musical sound that Korra immediately wanted to hear again.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Ms. Waters.” Asami replied, smirking slightly. “So, what can we help you with today?”

“Right, uh, well my car’s just outside.” Korra answered, gesturing towards the door. She led the way back to the parking lot, with Asami trailing behind her. “I don’t really know what’s wrong with it, but it’s been giving me problems ever since I got it.” As she spoke, Asami moved towards the vehicle. It was an older model roadster, with fading blue paint balding tires. One door had a large dent in it, and the rear view mirror was missing.

“Well, you certainly have good taste.” Asami beamed, running a hand over the hood. “This is an original second generation roadster, and in decent condition too. How’d you manage to get your hands on this?” Asami looked over at Korra expectantly.

“Oh, uh, I didn’t really know what it was.” Korra admitted, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “It was the first thing I bought after moving to Republic City. The guy I got it from took pity on me because I was ‘fresh off the boat.’”

“Interesting. Well, can you fire it up for me?” Asami replied, nodding towards the driver’s seat. Korra fished out her keys and slid behind the wheel. Keeping one foot on the brake, she turned the key. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally, the engine came to life with a sputtering roar. “Oh, wow, I see why you brought it in now. Go ahead and shut it off, and we head back inside to go over some paperwork.”

Korra shut off the car with a sigh, then followed Asami back inside.

“So do you have any plans for today?” The mechanic asked, as they walked.

“Uh, no. Why?” Korra replied. For some reason the question made her heart race.

“Well, because I’m not sure how long this is gonna take.” Asami answered. She turned to face Korra, flipping her hair over shoulder as she did so. The sight temporarily rendered Korra’s mind incapable of thought. How is it even legal to be that attractive? Korra wondered. “Hello? You still with me, Ms. Waters?”

“Y-yeah, I’m hair.” Korra mumbled. “Good! I meant good, not hair.” A nervous laugh bubbled up from her chest, and she rubbed the back of her neck. Get it together, Korra! She scolded herself. You’ve seen pretty women before, this is nothing different. “Anyway, it’s fine if there’s a wait. I actually work a few blocks from here, so I can easily walk there and back.”

“Okay then.” Asami replied, flashing a reassuring smile. “I’ll just need you to give your insurance information to Mako over there, then you can be on your way.” After filling out a few pieces of paperwork, which took much longer than it should have since Mako was about as talkative as a brick wall, Korra handed over her keys and started off towards Republic City Mercy Hospital.  
A few days later, Korra returned to Sato and Fire Automotive to pick up her car.

“Hey, sorry, Asami’s not in today so I can only tell you the basics of what she fixed.” Bolin explained, as he handed over her keys.

“Eh, it’s alright.” Korra replied. Though she felt a pang of disappointment that the raven haired mechanic wasn’t available. “I’m not really into the whole gear-head stuff. All I need to know is that it runs.”

“I knew that I was going to like you!” He replied, with a chuckle. “Anyway, if you have any more problems don’t hesitate to bring it back in.” Korra waved goodbye, as she left.

—

Korra didn’t know what Asami did to her car, but it was nearly a week before any new problems came up. She didn’t know how to feel about that either. On one hand, it was a huge relief to not have to wonder if her car was going to die on her. On the other, she REALLY wanted to see the raven haired mechanic again.

“This is ridiculous,” She sighed to herself one morning. “I’m an adult, I should just suck it up and go ask her out. The worst that could happen is she’ll say no.” Korra finished her pep talk with a determined smile, then headed out the door. Less than an hour later, she’d completely forgotten about her goal, since the hospital was slammed with patients. When her shift finally ended, Korra collapsed behind the wheel out of sheer exhaustion.

“Become a nurse, they said.” She muttered to herself dryly. “It’ll be fun, they said.” Breathing out a long sign, she put in her key and turned it. The engine made a few soft sputters, before dying. “Come on baby, don’t do this to me!” Korra said sweetly, as she tried once again. The same result happened. “Not today, please? I just wanted a shower and to sleep. Come on, start!” She gave the key a third twist, only for the engine to repeat the same thing for a third time.

“Damn it!” Korra shouted, slapping the steering wheel at the same time. She leaned forward until her forehead touched the wheel, and let out a long groan of annoyance. She sat there, silently fuming in frustration, before finally deciding that she needed to actually do something. Her home was too far away to walk, especially after the day she’d had. She could call Tenzin or Pema, but it was well past midnight and she didn’t want to bother them. Sighing, she dung through her purse in search of her cell phone. When she pulled it out, a small piece of paper came with it, which dropped to the floor next to her feet.

Cursing quietly, Korra leaned down to retrieve the wayward object. She was mildly surprised to discover that it was a business car for Sato & Fire Automotive. Bolin or Mako must’ve given it to me. She thought. Yet, when she glanced at the back of the card, she nearly dropped it again out of surprise. Written in elegant lettering, were the words: Call Me! With a phone number beneath them.

“That can’t be her number, can it?” Korra asked out loud. No of course not. She’d only just met Asami, there’s no way that the other woman would’ve snuck Korra her number so quickly. But what if it was? “Either way, I need help.” Setting aside her insecurities, she dialed the number in her phone and waited.

—

Asami was fast asleep when she got the call. Groaning, she reached over for her cell, and hit the answer button without looking at the screen.

“Hello?” She said groggily.

“Hey, I’m so sorry to wake you.” A woman’s voice replied. Curious, Asami shifted into a sitting position.

“Who is this?” Asami asked, frowning slightly.

“It’s Korra, I don’t know if you remember me or not.” Korra answered. “You gave me your number on your business card?” Asami facepalmed. She’d completely forgotten that she had done that. It was an act of totally unprofessional behavior, but she couldn’t help herself. There was just something about the other woman that captivated her.

“Oh, right!” Asami replied. “You had the second generation roadster.”

“Yep, that’s me.” Korra said with a chuckle. “Look, I’m very sorry to be calling at this hour, but I could use some help. The car won’t start again, and I don’t really have anyone else to call.”

“It’s alright.” Asami said, as she got out of bed. “Just give me the address where you’re at, and I’ll come pick you up.”

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate this.” Korra sighed.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m happy to help.” Asami answered. Though she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She waited for Korra to give her the address, then hung up and leapt out of bed. Sure, it wasn’t the phone call that she’d been hoping for, but it was still nice to hear from Korra nonetheless. She pulled on a simple pair of plain black leggings and her favorite red and black Future Industries jacket, then she was out the door. Thankfully there wasn’t much traffic at this time of night, so it didn’t take very long for her to reach Republic City Mercy Hospital from her apartment.

Once there, it was rather easy to find Korra’s car. The Water Tribe woman got out of the vehicle, as Asami parked her own next to it. As always, the sight of Korra sent a thrill through the engineer’s body. She’d always known that she liked both men and women, but something about this particular woman just seemed different to her. Though she couldn’t figure out what that could be. She pushed the thought aside, and rolled down her window.

“Hey, gorgeous, have you been waiting long?” Asami teased. She immediately flushed with embarrassment, when she realized what she had said. “Oh, spirits, I’m so sorry!” Korra’s laughter caught her off guard, and she looked up to see the woman nearly bent over, a look of amusement plastered on her face.

“Th-thanks for that.” Korra sighed, clutching her side and grinning broadly. “I needed a good laugh. But thank you so much for coming to get me. I owe you big time.”

“Really, it’s no problem.” Asami said, gesturing vaguely with a hand. “Hop in, and I’ll give you a ride home.” Without another word, Korra climbed into the passenger seat with a sigh. “So where am I heading?”

“Fourteenth and Aang Avenue.” Korra replied.

“Fourteenth and Aang?” Asami questioned, frowning slightly. That was the neighborhood where the city council members lived.

“Yep, I’m staying with Councilman Tenzin and his family.” Korra explained. “They’re old friends of my family, so when I came here they offered to loan me a room.” As Korra spoke, Asami pulled out of the hospital parking lot and started towards the address she’d been given.

“That was very generous of them.” She replied, hoping to keep the conversation going. “That’s twice now that you’ve mentioned moving here to Republic City. Where are you from originally, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe.” Korra answered. “But, I decided to move for personal reasons.” She got quiet after that, but Asami didn’t mind. The two women sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive to Councilman Tenzin’s home. Asami parked at the end of the driveway, and turned to watch as Korra gathered her things. “Thanks again for this, I really appreciate it.”

“It was no trouble, honestly.” Asami said reassuringly. “I’ll send Bolin over with the tow truck to pick up your car in the morning. But, you have my number now, so I’ll let you know when it’s ready.” Korra started to open the passenger door, then hesitated.

“This is gonna sound stupid, but why did you give me your number?” She asked, a look of vulnerability on her face. The sudden change in her demeanor caught Asami off guard. Had she unknowingly offended her somehow? Don’t overthink it, Sato, she’s probably just never had a woman be interested in her that way before. She thought.

“Well, to be honest, I was hoping to maybe get to know you a little better.” Asami said slowly. “Outside of the whole mechanic and customer thing.” Korra was silent for a long moment, biting her lip thoughtfully.

“I think I’d like that.” She said finally, as she got out of the car. “But I have a really busy work schedule, so it might be a little while before I have the time.”

“That’s okay, I understand.” Asami replied, trying her best to mask her disappointment. “I’ll see you in a few days then?” Korra nodded, then shut the door and headed off towards the house. “Great job, Sato, she’s definitely not interested.” Asami scolded herself quietly.

—

It took slightly longer for Korra’s car to be ready this time. Or maybe it just felt that way because she was nervous about going back to Sato & Fire Automotive. She’d noticed the look of disappointment that had crossed Asami’s face during their conversation a few days ago, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d messed things up completely. To her further disappointment, Asami wasn’t at the shop when she came in to pick up her car. She questioned the Fire brothers about it, but neither of them seemed to know what was going on with the mechanic.

The next few days, Korra spent nearly every waking moment trying to get the raven haired woman off her mind. But no matter what she did, her thoughts always seemed to return to Asami: The way she looked when wearing her overalls the first time they’d met. The smell of her perfume when she’d picked up from the hospital. And most of all, the sound of her laugh. If it was possible to be addicted to a sound, then Korra was absolutely hooked. Finally, she gave up. If she couldn’t get Asami off her mind, then she was just going to have to swallow her pride and go see her.

So that’s what she did: The next time she had a day off, she put on her best outfit. A sleeveless blue vest and loose pants, with a fur wrap around her waist and black arm bands. Then she drove straight to Sato & Fire Automotive before she could change her mind. There were a couple of other cars already parked outside. Asami was standing in the entrance to the garage, talking to a customer. As always, the sight of her filled Korra with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Asami was wearing a similar outfit as the day they’d first met, except with a blue flannel shirt over her white tank top. A bemused look crossed her face, when she spotted Korra getting out of her vehicle.

“You again?” Asami teased.

“Yep, me again.” Korra replied, flashing a nervous lopsided grin.

“Korra, this is the third time this month you’ve brought your car in.” Asami chuckled. “You've got to be more careful.”

“True, but I’m not actually here for my car.” Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Uh, look I’m not sure how to do this, so I’m just gonna say it: Would you like to go on a date with me?” Asami was silent for what felt like forever, her radiant green eyes boring into Korra’s blue ones. Finally, she spoke:

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of fanart that I saw on Discord. It was a lot of fun to write. Yes, I know the flirting is bad, but I honestly don’t know how to flirt in real life so I did my best lol.


End file.
